This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The IA CORE continues to make significant progress in developing the automation infrastructure supporting the COBRE data collection. For this progress report we will briefly describe three main areas: 1) Automated Analysis, 2) Data Fusion Tools, and 3) MEG Analysis. We have also recently hired Sergi Plis, an expert in fMRI/MEG fusion, during this project period.